Sapphire Tears
by Eveningbreeze of SkyClan
Summary: A strange new prophecy and a forbidden love threaten to change the Clans forever...
1. Chapter 1

_Yeah, I know I shouldn't be starting a new fic but, I am, so too bad._

**Sapphire Tears**

_**Chapter 1**_

(Sapphire's POV)

I padded around the forest. It was unusually quiet for such a bright, warm day. I came upon a crystal clear pond. I padded over to it, the decaying leaves and pine needles were soft underfoot. I stared down into the water and saw my own reflection. I was a huge blueish she-cat with sapphire eyes, a silver stomach and a silver racing stripe-like marking on my forehead. The water was now rippling from the wind, and when it was still the reflection of a twoleg had replaced mine. The twoleg had golden fur and sapphire eyes, much like my own.

"Sapphire will meet sapphire in mind and soul, and together they will save the Clans." a haunting voice spoke. Sapphire nodded.

"I shall do my best." I said.

(3rd Person)

Willowpelt awoke. The sun hadn't yet risen, and probably wouldn't for a while. _Good, _she thought_, we'll have some time, then. _Willowpelt headed up towards WindClan border. She padded silently through the woods. Her stomach growled. She cursed herself for not eating back at camp. She opened her mouth and breathed in the smell of prey. She dropped into a crouch and started stalking a vole. She jumped on it and finished it off with a quick bite. She ate it where she was, then carried on towards WindClan territory. She stood by the border of ThunderClan and WindClan and yowled as loud as she dared. Soon she saw a sleek tabby pelt. She purred and wound her body around the other cats'. She licked him affectionately between the ears. He purred and rubbed his head against Willowpelts. The sun was starting to poke up through the clouds.

"I should get back to camp." he said quietly. Willowpelt licked his ear. "I'll see you soon, Tornear."

The two cats touched noses and then headed off into their own territories.

_R&R!!!_

_PS: This takes place during Forest of Secrets_


	2. Encounter

_Long time, no update, I know. I had exams last week so I was studying that whole time. Ok, I don't study, but we can just pretend._

**Sapphire Tears**

_**Chapter 2**_

Stars shone above Sapphire's head. The thick pine canopy had broken to reveal a bright Silverpelt. It seemed more western then usual, perhaps StarClan wanted her to go in that direction. Sapphire started walking towards the west. The trees were parted here, allowing her to see the sky. It went on like that in a fairly strait line for a long time. It surprised her when the path veered suddenly to the south. Sapphire fallowed along the path until she came upon a Twolegplace. _Why has StarClan brought me here? _She thought. She looked up to the sky. Silverpelt was once more to the west. The sky was getting lighter, soon she would have no guide. Sapphire ran into the Twolegplace. She was avoiding Twolegs by using alleyways as much as possible. Sapphire saw some loners and rouges, but after one look at her immense size they backed off.

Sapphire felt as if she hadn't eaten in a moon. She caught a rat, but it was barely a mouthful. Up ahead she saw a small part of the Twolegplace was grassy with trees and a pond in the middle. _Strange. _Sapphire thought, but it was more likely to have good food then the alleyways. She crossed the Thunderpath that separated her from the grass-place and climbed up a tree. There were birds nested at the top. She climbed higher. Red-winged blackbirds by the sound of it. She spotted the nest, then climbed onto the branch above it. The sleeping birds didn't notice her until it was too late. With a quick swipe of her paw Sapphire beheaded one and hit the other so hard she killed it. She stepped down onto the branch with the nest and devoured the two birds. She looked into the nest. _Eggs!_ She bit into one and sucked out the innards. It had a strange taste to it, like Twoleg food waste, but she was hungry so she ate the other two.

She climbed down the tree and headed towards the pond. She needed a drink to wash away the horrible flavor of the eggs. She waited until there were no Twolegs around before approaching the pond. She drank her fill from it's clear waters. She looked up, then realized that there was a cat staring at her. It was a large dark-brown tabby tom with piercing amber eyes. She dipped head in greeting, he did likewise.

"Greetings", said the tom, "I'm Tigerclaw."

"I am Sapphire." Tigerclaw looked at her._ Does he think I'm a rouge?_

"Do you live in this Twolegplace?" He inquired.

"No, I'm a wanderer."

"Ah."

"Do you know where the forest Clans live?" His pelt bristled.

"No." He said simply, then turned around and walked away. Sapphire noted his bitter tone. He was probably a rouge who fought against the Clans and lost. Sapphire continued on.

The sun was setting in the sky, turning the world beneath it blood red. There were fewer Twolegs now, and she was covering more ground. Sapphire climbed on top of a Twoleg nest and look to the west. She saw that there were less Twoleg nests, and behind them a forest. She jumped down from the rooftop and carried on towards the sunset.

_Can't-think-of-way-to-end-chapter!!! AHHH!!!! I'll try and update soon, until then **R&R!!!!**_


End file.
